


Untitled (29 December '03)

by Hope



Series: Untitled Lotrips ficlets [6]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, lotrips
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Lotrips - Freeform, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-29
Updated: 2003-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope/pseuds/Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>http://www.livejournal.com/users/angstslashhope/489599.html<br/>http://hopeful-fiction.livejournal.com/18465.html</p></blockquote>





	Untitled (29 December '03)

being sick makes everything feel rawer, from the brand-new freshly-pressed fabric of his suits to the flashbulbs and pens between his fingertips. dom's eyes are deliberately lined with black but elijah's are red and he can't muster much in the short (so long) ceremonial walk to the champagne foyer. the familiar dark of the movie theatre is something he looks forward to; his eyes burn as he closes them, throat aches as he swallows. he wants to ask for another take. wants a bit longer to get into character. wants his script back. wants to run back down the carpet, get back into the limo, on the airplane. wants to be in LA unable to sleep because the the carefully packed suitcases standing in wait by his door alter the shape of the air in his bedroom. wants the tension and curling in his belly to keep him awake, infusing him with anticipation and promise.

**Author's Note:**

> http://www.livejournal.com/users/angstslashhope/489599.html  
> http://hopeful-fiction.livejournal.com/18465.html


End file.
